Shattered Ancients
by SonicFan37
Summary: A Huge Discovery of Amy Rose who just found about an Ancestor she has called Anno Rosen from the 3rd Crusade she was an Ancient and an Assassin who fight through the enemy known as the Snake Clan, Amy Rose now seeks Answers and finds out what Lyric wants? (I'm not sure what to set the rating too but (K and T) so make it both
1. Prologue

Today is the day I look through the Memory's of my Ancestors It all started when Lyric attacked the Village he wanted to know where the Shattered Crystal Mine is, but Me and the Team stopped him also he said he wanted revenge from long ago until we discovered I have an Ancestor called Anno Rosen from the 3rd Crusade and today began for me to find answers, My name is Amy Rose and this is where my Story Begins

* * *

 **Author's Note's:** Here it is everyone the moment you've been waiting Shattered Ancients!


	2. Shattered Ancients Chapter 1

Shattered Ancients

Battle Against Lyric

* * *

It was a lovely day on Angel Island people in a town which is where the shop and live, at the beach where Sonic has a house, Sonic was resting on the beach chair with hands on the back of he's head and with a parasal on top of him blocking out the sun and Sticks and Knuckles was playing Vollyball, Amy was coming over and she saw Sonic resting on the beach chair and Sticks and Knuckles playing Volleyball and saw Sticks hit the ball up and Knuckles jumped and hit the ball collidling with Sticks causing her to drop backwards on the sand Sticks looked at Knuckles angrily and Knuckles waved he's and apologized, Amy laughed at the scene she walked over to Sonic who was resting on the beach chair.

"hey Sonic" Amy said as she waved and Sonic opened he's eyes then saw Amy

"hey Amy what going on" Sonic questioned as he closed he's eyes.

"I thought I come over and enjoy the beach I got nothing much to do so I thought I could play with my friends" Amy said as Knuckles and Sticks come over.

"great Amy wanna play Volleyball I had enough playing with Knuckles because he keeps hitting the ball hard to me" Sticks said as she looked at Knuckles angrily as Sonic and Amy laughed, Sonic's communicator on he's wrist is ringing so he answers it.

"Sonic are you there!" Tails yelled in panic the others were wondering what is happening as they heard explosions.

"Tails what was that noise?" Sonic questioned as he got up from the beach chair they heard another explosion and saw smoke coming from the village.

"Its Lyric he's attacking the village and he's robotic minions with him!" Tails yelled through he's communicator as he dodges the robot minion and hits it with he's pipe wrench and saw Lyric coming he's way.

"take the fox I have questions for him!" Lyric ordered as he's minions move to attack but many kept coming and Tails kept hitting them and he can't hold them back.

"Sonic! If you can still hear me I need hel-" Tails voice was cut off through Sonic's communicator.

"Tails, Tails!" Sonic yelled through and the others got worried.

"If you can hear me Sonic come and help your friend because I have questions and I want you to answer them!" Lyric yelled through Tails's communicator and it stops.

"what's going on!" Knuckles yelled

"Lyric is attacking the village and Tails is in trouble Let's go Team!" Sonic yelled and they run to the village.

* * *

As the ransake of the village continues the people hide in they homes, Tails was held by Lyric's by the robot tip of he's tail and he struggles to try get free, Lyric pushes Tails to the building walls hard with he's tail tip which cause Tails to yell in pain.

"you'll are gonna answer my questions" Lyric ordered as he got closer to Tails.

"what makes you think I will answer to you" Tails said angrily as he stops to struggle.

"because you will!, Crystal Dig Site I know you and your friends went there now tell me, where is it" Lyric ordered angrily as he prepare he's laser in he's robot hand.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Tails yelled as Lyric pulls Tails back then push hard again and aim's he's hand at him.

"you will talk if you don't then you will fill pain in 3,2,1!" Lyric yelled as he's hand got closer to Tails, but before he was gonna fire he's laser he heard noises and he's minions we're like thrown and knocked back as Sonic comes spin dashing into Lyric in process releasing Tails as he did Tails got down to the ground breathing, the others came and knocking and destroying the robotic minions Amy smashing down her hammer on the minions and Knuckles punching the robot minions back and smashing them and Sticks jumped from robot to robot and kicking them and then threw her boomerang at many robots destroying them in the process and it came back to her and she smiled, Sonic ran back to Tails to check him.

"you okay Tails" Sonic said in worry as Tails got back up.

"yeah I'm fine Sonic, but I think Lyric is getting back up" Tails said as they looked at Lyric as he got back up and looked angry, Sonic's Team into a line.

"to me my minions!" Lyric ordered loudly as he's minions gather around from ransaking the village and got in fighting positions and so does Team Sonic and they charged so does Lyric and he's minions Sonic got in a spin dash and they all collided Sonic hits Lyric and the minions get thrown back but strike back Amy does a Hammer Spin knocking back many robot minions Knuckles jumps up and hits the ground hard causing a small earthquake destroying many robots Tails wreck many robots with he's pipe wrench also jumping high making robots colliding and destroying themselves and Sticks gets to a new tree and shakes it and many coconuts came down and Sticks kicked them and threw them also throwing her boomerang, Sonic moves fast to avoid Lyrics attacks but Lyric launchs a laser attack from he's tail tip causing a big explosion on the ground when Lyric shot the ground knocking Sonic back hitting the tree, Lyric saw the pink hedgehog battling many robots so he moves fast to her as she notices him coming she charges at him, Lyric tried to fire snake venom at her but dodged it before Amy was gonna land her hammer down on him Lyric grabbed Amy by the tip of he's robot tail and holds her down to the ground and prepares he's robot hand to strike down at her

"I think you know what I want!, the Crystal Dig Site where is it!" Lyric yelled at her face.

"doesn't matter what you will do Lyric I'll never talk!" Amy yelled as Lyric got very angry he raised he's robot hand to strike, Sonic got back up and runs to Lyric and got in a spin dash and hits Lyric's face and release's Amy from the ground and got her arms up, Lyric got back up and saw Sonic infront of him and he points at he's minions Lyrics turns he's head as the team takes down last of the robots and Amy got back up and picked her hammer up and walked to Lyric along with the others.

"aghhh this isn't over I will be back and seek my revenge after many years ago!" Lyric yelled at the team

"give it up Lyric!, your robots are smashed your the only one here" Sonic yelled as he and he's team prepares.

"I will be back!" Lyric yelled as he retreats and out of the village by slithering really fast, Sticks ran forward and stops.

"come back here Lyric we're not finished with you!" Sticks yelled.

"let him go he's not worth it we've smashed all he's bots he won't proberly come back" Sonic said as he turns around see's the town's people come out of the building and fix up the place.

"yeah Sonic's right and he made a corwardly snake out of Lyric" Knuckles laughed even made Sonic as they high fived.

* * *

As soon the town was cleaned up Team Sonic took a moments rest at Tails's House they were sitting on the sofa and having treats but Tails was at he's bookcase looking at the Book of the Ancients doing some researching about the Shattered Crystal Mine Lyric was looking for but he was wondering what would Lyric want from the Crystal Dig Site while he was researching the others were chatting.

"you know after a long day of fighting we got a chance to rest again and eat" Sonic said cheerfully as he ate a chilidog, Sticks was eating a sandwich also drinking orange juice and Knuckles was also eating a chilidog but he almost can't take the heat so he has orange juice Amy wasn't having anything she was just sitting down thinking what would Lyric want in the Crystal Dig Site too, Sticks became concerned about Amy.

"you ok Amy" Sticks interrupted Amy as she turned to Sticks.

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just wondering what would Lyric want inside the Crystal Dig Site" Amy wondered also Sticks lifted her arms and didn't know.

"Amy don't worry about Lyric he's history without he's robots he won't even think the second time to come back" Sonic said jokingly as Knuckles laughed, Amy shocked he's head _Why can't he just take it seriously_ she thought then she was interrupted by Tails when he brought book to the middle round table and sat down on the sofa.

"I've tried to look through the Book of the Ancients and doesn't mention anything about the Shattered Crystal Mines" Tails said as he looks through book trying to search for answers he took a deep breath and sat back on the sofa.

"you sure there is nothing in there that doesn't say anything about what Lyric wants?" Sticks questioned as she took another sandwich from the plate as Tails nodded.

So the others now sit in quiet while they eat and drink and Tails looks through the Book of the Ancients before he was gonna turn to the next page he saw like 2 pages stuck together he touched the corner tip of the page which separates the 2 pages and show a 2 paged pictures of Ancient Artifacts which was said on top and Tails saw read bits of the text it made him shocked.

"guys listen to this!" Tails yelled as the others looked to him wondering what was going on.

"I found a hidden page which was 2 pages stuck together I found something hidden" Tails said the others were shocked.

"what does it say Tails?" Sonic questioned as he stood up.

"there are bits of text a bit blank but the rest says " _there is a Ancient Artifacts hidden and most places even the Ancients were able to wield them use its power to control and its also said there will be someone in the future will know the secret and who is worthy to wield the power_ " Tails surprisely as the others got up and looked at the Book and saw like a ball with unspeakable power inside it.

"who would be worthy to wield such power?" Knuckles wondered as he scratches he's head.

"I don't know Knuckles" Tails said as he looks through the pages but a note fell out of it Tails puts the book down and picks up the note and opens it, it shows a picture of someone who is a pink hedgehog also had a cloak.

"this is strange the pink hedgehog looks like Amy apart from the hair" Sticks said as she looked and the others looked at Amy she lifted her arms in wonder then looked back at the note.

"Its says here about what happen in the past but only bits of it also the hedgehog's name is Anno Rosen" Tails said as Amy got shocked about the name also the last name Rosen which also mean't Rose.

"how's that possible?" Amy wondered as she walked there and back.

"unless she's your ancestor Amy also it says she was from the Third Crusade!" Tails said in shock.

"how's that possible I don't have any ancestors" Amy said as she began to worry.

"Its true Amy that you do have an ancestor maybe more" Tails said as he puts away the note, Sticks saw the sun go down.

"hey its getting late I got to go good night" Sticks said as she left.

"yeah better go too come on Knuckles and Amy and Tails we will talk the rest tomorrow" Sonic said as Tails nodded and Knuckles left and Amy left too with worry, so Tails was now sitting by himself looked at the book and the note and he was wondering about these artifacts that Lyric is proberly after then just when he thought of it an idea came through he's head and stood up and thought if he can create a machine that could allow Amy to look through the memories of her ancestor but how Tails thought maybe he could look at the DNA through machine Tails smiled as he ran out of he's house and into the workshop and prepares some stuff and brought some scraps and refined scrap and the tools he needs he's gonna be working at night.

"right lets get working" Tails said as he grabbed the wielder and lowered he's goggles to he's eyes.


End file.
